Advancement / leveling tips
These are some tips that have been useful for quick advancement. The same sorts of tips exist for "My Singing Monsters" or any number of similar games. Most tips boil down to 'the better use of time I can make when I'm not playing the game, the better.' Muppet tips *The lower-level Muppets need to get leveled up to level 4 in order to be used in HARV-E, but after that, the higher stage Muppets are a much better investment of (scarce) food. *The more awesome the muppet, the higher priority it is to level up. *Over at http://goo.gl/eQs79K , the awesome column formulates coins per level more valuable than a big max capacity, so I level up Muppets in roughly the order of aewsomeness. (At an evening feeding, I may choose to level a slightly-less awesome Muppet up if the max capacity is numerically higher.) *I don't partially level up a Muppet (i.e. I do all four feedings at once). It's better to bring up a Muppet one level than leave four partially leveled-up and take 4x the time. *My first and second state muppets tend to get fed only when there's leftovers from a big leveling up of the awesome muppets. (Leaving a lot of food in the bank over night is not taking advantage of your concession stand's hard work.) *To decide which is a better investment you need to know what kind of player you are. If you check your game every hour or two, level up the lower level muppets, like animal, first. If you can only check your game a few times a day then level up the higher level muppets with the greater max capacity. Concession Tips *If you are not generating enough coins to keep the majority of your stands going, buying new stands isn't the best use of coins. *Remember that you don't get more food-per-coin with bigger orders, you just consume your coin flow faster. (10 coins = 1 food, no matter if it's fish or pancakes.) *Remember that, if you have enough concession stands, splitting up orders is better than one bigger order. (You turn 3 Spaghettis into 1500 coins in one hour with three stand, but it takes three hours if you use one stand.) *Try to schedule your stands being ready when you're around to deal with them and put the next order in. (Don't start a 12-hour Mixed Fruit order between noon and 8pm if you sleep from midnight to 8am. Don't start a 6 hour Chicken Pot Pie order after 6pm unless you're looking for it to finiah overnight.) Expenses *Making your existing muppets Happy is a good investment, over new Muppets. There's just not that many decorations, so you won't have to do decorating for long. *Cleaning up trash, while nice, doesn't affect advancement as much as leveling up Muppets, which is a long term investment. (Diamonds for the Goals is nice, though.) *Spending excess diamonds for speeding up is fun, but if you aren't ready for the result, it's a waste. (Make sure your dressing room is big enough!) Category:Strategies